Dazed and Confused
by Feckless Chaff
Summary: Kendall catches James doing something he'd never expect. Mature content, read at your own risk. Not Workplace material.


_I am a dirty, dirty whore for writing this. If you still claim your innocence, please do not read._

_Oh my God._

_--_

Kendall walked exhaustedly into their apartment and immediately flopped onto the couch. He sneezed crazily and coughed a couple times.

He hated being sick.

It had started that morning when James had complained of feeling sick and they let him stay home, after concluding that he had a fever and the flu. Then, while in the middle of harmonizing, Kendall started sneezing and coughing like James had. He was instantly sent home, in fear of getting Carlos or Logan sick. By the time he'd made it up to the apartment, he felt like a wreck.

Thinking of that morning reminded him that James was in his room. Kendall decided to go check on him, so see if everything was okay. He had seemed pretty sick that morning.

The first thing Kendall heard as he approached his best friend's room was gasping and…moaning? At first he thought something was wrong, but when the soft, husky moans filled the air, he thought otherwise.

The thing he did next, he thought, would scar him for the rest of his life. He cracked open the door and peered in. The sight he saw caused his jaw to drop and a new, tingling feeling to surge through his abdomen and groin.

There was James, laying on his bed, pants and boxers wrinkled around his knees. His legs were open and he was working _something _skillfully with his fingers. His face was twisted into one of ecstasy and slight pain. Sweat beads rolled down his forehead as he chewed on his bottom lip.

That was when Kendall realized exactly _what _James fingers were carefully, yet roughly pushing on: a vibrator. _A vibrator!_

Kendall's mouth went dry when he heard James cry out as he shoved the thick, toy into his entrance. This was all so bizarre. But for some reason, Kendall couldn't look away. And it made his insides churn.

James continued panting and screwing himself, moving the vibrator almost all the way out and back in. He did it like a pro. _Maybe he's done it a lot, _Kendall thought, but quickly shoved hat thought far back in his mind. His eyes stayed glued on the boy in the other room. Kendall bit his lip and looked down at the bulge that had formed in his jeans. _Fuck._

Suddenly, James' body tensed up and his toes curled. His body shook as his orgasm hit him full blast, coming all over himself. Kendall couldn't tear his eyes away, watching the spectacle unravel. James looked so overwhelmed with pleasure and…gorgeous. _What? _Kendall screamed at himself, watching his best friend come down from his orgasm haze.

"_Kendall_..." James moaned out, his chest rising and falling as he waited for himself to calm down. Kendall thought he'd been spotted, but didn't act of his assumption. Then, it got silent; the only sound was the quiet hum of the vibrator that was still inside James.

The brunette pulled the toy out of himself and sat up, pulling his pants back up and reaching for a Kleenex. He wiped the thing off and put it in his nightstand. After this, he took a couple deep breaths. "I know you're there," he stated. Kendall froze and opened the door instinctively.

"I...uh…I was…just…" he stuttered out, uncomfortably. He'd just watched his best friend get himself off. While thinking of him.

"Did you like the show?" James turned on the bed and stared at the blond. Kendall gulped and looked down at his erection straining his jeans. James stood and walked over to him, seductively. Kendall swallowed hard and his eyes widened.

"Um…" he breathed out, awkwardly. James smirked and stood right in front of Kendall.

"Apparently you did," he answered his own question. After saying this, he ran his fingers down Kendall's broad chest until he reached the tension in the other boy's jeans. Kendall's breath hitched and he turned his head to look away. James ran his fingers along the bulge and grinned.

"James…what are you-oh my God!" Kendall couldn't finish his sentence before James was pulling down his zipper and tugging the other boy's pants down. Now, he just stood there in his boxers, James looking approvingly at him.

The taller boy felt a surge of confidence go through him as he grabbed Kendall's erection through his boxers. The blond gasped and tried not to react too much. James chuckled and stopped, running his fingers under the elastic of Kendall's boxers. He quickly yanked them down to reveal Kendall red, hard cock.

"James, seriously…Stop it," Kendall blushed furiously as James took in the sight of him. James shook his head and tried to memorize everything about the sight he was taking in. He couldn't take just looking anymore and reached down to touch it. And Kendall vibrated, shivering at the contact. James ran his skilled fingers from base to tip of the boy, feeling the weight of his penis in his hand. He took a sharp intake of breath and lowered himself to his knees. Kendall's eyes widened completely.

"What are you-OH!" He started, but was cut off by the shock of James taking the head of his cock in his mouth. Kendall backed himself against the door and closed his eyes, trying to take in what he was feeling.

James experimentally swiped his tongue across Kendall's slit, tasting his pre-come. He took a breath out of his nose and dove deeper, taking more into his mouth. He ran his tongue up and down, every now and then circling his tongue on the slit. Kendall was breathing heavily, feeing something building up in his stomach and balls.

And before he knew it, he exploded. He came harshly in James mouth with no warning, black creeping in the edges of his eyes. James, forcibly, swallowed and stood back up. He kissed Kendall lightly on the lips before shoving the incoherent boy out the door and slammed it.

Kendall stood in the hall, dazed and confused, half naked. Suddenly, James yelled something.

"Next time knock!"

--

_-hides under a rock- Tell me what you think. _


End file.
